powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Imagination Manifestation
The ability to bring anything from one's imagination into existence. Sub-power of Artistic Creation, Subjective Reality and Imagination Manipulation. Variation of Creation. Also Called *Imagination Creation Capabilities User can bring any material, being or tool originating from their imagination into existence and literally bring their wildest ideas into reality. Applications * Desired Ability Manifestation: obtain any skill or power they desire. * Fantasy Element Manipulation: manipulate the elements. * Fictional Material Generation: create materials that only exist in the realm of imagination. * Fictional Energy Manipulation * Illogical Construct Creation: create objects that can do basically anything, defying the rules of logic. * Imaginary Physics Manipulation: User can manipulate Imaginary Physics. * Imaginative Condition: user's whole condition is influenced by their imagination. * Imaginative Technomagic: create technology combined with magic. * Life Creation: create life, such as an imaginary friend. * Mental Projection: project objects from their mind. * Omnifarious: take on any form that they can imagine. * Regenerative Healing Factor: user can imagine him/herself as healed from most injuries. * Weapon Creation: imagines themselves holding a weapon. * Word Manifestation -The ability to transform spoken words into an actual object/thing. * Reality Warping - The ability to manipulate Reality * Creation - The ability to create anything out of thin air. Associations * Anthropomorphism * Artistic Creation * Fantasy Connecting * Imaginary Constructs * Imaginary Entity Creation * Imaginative Technomagic * Object Creation Touch Limitations * User may lose control of their imaginations. * Users with limited imaginations are limited in terms of versatility in combat and usage. Known Users Known Objects *The Key of Yggdrasyl (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) *Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) *Reality Gem of Fantasy (Danny Phantom) Known Locations *Heaven (This is the End) Gallery Imaginary_snake_bites.png|Finn (Adventure Time) suffering snake bites from snakes conjured by Jake's out of control imagination. The snakes, being imagined by Jake, are invisible to everyone but himself. File:575_Gremmy_creates_guns.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) here summoning multiple firearms with his imagination... File:Gremmy_Summons_Meteor.png|...and creating a clone to assist him in summoning a meteorite to destroy the Soul Society. Alex Nero DC.jpg|Due to a unique form of mental illness and Artistry, Alex Nero (DC Comics) wielded his Qwardian Power Ring with unbelievable imagination... Nero vs. Kyle Rayner.jpg|...rivaling the artistic skills of Kyle Rayner. Mind Magic.jpeg|Brain (Skylanders) is able to use Mind Magic, allowing him to create objects from his imagination, and warp reality with his thoughts. The Create.jpg|The Create (Cardcaptor Sakura) Medusa Virus.jpg|The Medusa Virus (King of Thorns) had the ability to bring thoughts and imagination to life (i.e. this monster was created from a boy's thoughts on his video game) Ginta and Babbo.png|All of Babbo's abilities are made from his master, Ginta's (Marchen Awakens Romance) imagination. Laura Misfits.png|Laura (Misfits) Goo Foster's Home.gif|Goo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) has a hyperactive and uncontrollable imagination, materializing lots of imaginary friends. The Big Head Killer.jpg|The Big Head Killer (The Mask) is a living cartoon who can bring anything he imagines into reality. Reality Gauntlet.jpg|The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) can make the wearers dreams real with The Blue Gem of Fantasy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Generation Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Common Powers